Captain Flamingo - Bambino Da Milo
by Jimmy Timmy Tommy Power
Summary: When Milo drinks Thor's bottle, he starts to go through some changes. Regressing his body physicaly into a baby. Of course this was the work of one of Captain Flamingo Enimies Dr Fuji! Will Milo turn back to normal? Or will he be sharing a diaper changing table with Thor? Only one way to find out


Milo Powell heads into the kitchen, whistling every step of the way feeling happy in his own environment. Reaching high tipping on his toes he grabs a clean glass just inside the cupboard

"One clean glass check! Now we fill this baby up with some milk," said Milo sliding across a clean floor.

Opening his fridge with ease Milo decided to pop his head in for a closer look just in case his dad placed it behind his mom's famous casserole dish. Which was sitting on top with a sticky note written "Tonight's Dinner" the only one who enjoys her cooking was Thor because that kid would eat anything. Milo searched high and low for a carton of milk not having any luck, he pulled out a baby bottle labeled "Thor's milk, do not drink!"

"Pffft! What's the worst that could happen?" Milo questioning himself as he chucks down his baby brother's formula. Leaving not a drop of milk left

"Wow, that was refreshing" Milo gave out a small belch while wiping off his milk mustache.

"Milo! Milo!" His Mother called out his name from within the living room. This made Milo guilt grow, scared she would walk right in with shock and disbelief that her own nine-year-old son drank his baby brother's bottle.

"Just a sec mom, gotta wash my hands" Milo lied pulling off the rubber teet and filling Thor's bottle up with water.

Without hesitation, Milo threw the bottle back into place and ran straight towards an open door. Standing in his way arms crossed, eyebrows raised was his own mother, this immediately made Milo take a few steps back almost bumping into a plastic high chair.

"I do wish you be more careful in here. It's all fun games till someone gets a boo-boo" said Margaria Powell placing the high chair back into place

"Your father and I will be gone for the rest of the afternoon. So I expect you to babysit your little brother, till we get back" Milo pulls his hair in reaction to babysitting, which he hated especially changing all those dirty diapers.

"But Mom! That is so unfair, me and Liz had plans, big plans!" Shouted Milo as he flapped his arms up and down.

"Well, maybe your friend would like to come on over. It would be like a play date" smiled Margaria as she opened the fridge and pulled out Thor's baby bottle.

"MOM DON'T!" Screamed Milo from across the kitchen, it didn't stop her but it had her confused for a while.

"Oh hush Milo, it's just a baby bottle" Then she realized something was wrong. Holding it up for a closer Inspection, just right above her head to get a better view.

Milo started biting his fingernails as she grows closer to finding out that he was the one who drank it all.

"Everything looks okay to me, glad to see it didn't spoil" Chirpily Margaria sang nearly walking out of the kitchen with Thor's Formula. Milo swiped the sweat from his brow, as the crisis was over.

"Dr. Fuji instant milk powder, is a little miracle worker around infants" as she mentioned Dr. Fuji this made Milo want to question his name

"Duh-uh, mind repeating that name one more time?" taking a few steps forward with his finger raised

" he specializes in childcare and child psychology. Between the two of us, this powder hasn't hit the stores yet, and we're the first family on the block to get a free sample!" Milo died inside after hearing his mother, brag about arch nemesis delivering a box of powder which could've been drugs, or exploding gunpowder.

"I need water!" Milo screamed out, racing at top speed to the kitchen sink. With one big jump landing straight into the skink, he rinsed his tongue tap blasting out water.

"It's a good thing no one else consumed this milk, Doctor warned me about some side effect. Which I can't for the life of me remember what it was" Margaria scratched her head in confusion while walking out of the kitchen.

Milo felt dizzy wobbling back and forth almost losing his balance. Soon he felt something at the seat of his pants, it grew bigger and thicker almost ripping his favorite shorts that he wore every season. What he was wearing was exactly what Thor uses as a toilet every day till he can be mature enough to use the potty. Milo Powell aka Captain Flamingo was equipped with his own brand of Huggies

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
